In general, shelves and racks built by pipes are mainly manufactured by welding technology to connect the pipe structures. These welded products are structurally strong; however, since they are usually large in size, storing these products may require large space and it is also inconvenient for transporting these products. In addition, since these products cannot be readily uninstalled or expanded, handling of these products after their initial installation is rather inconvenient. Furthermore, the welding process is time-consuming and incurs high cost. And finally, consumer does not have the opportunity to enjoy the fun from the DIY installation process.
Therefore, it has been an objective of research and development for related industries to overcome the shortcomings of the above-mentioned pipe-structured shelves and racks. The present invention describes a further improved shelve structure that can be tool-free DIY installed, which solves the previously mentioned problems of current pipe-structured shelves and racks.